


Nostalgia

by salviohexia



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salviohexia/pseuds/salviohexia
Summary: Gen, el astuto mentalista del Reino Científico, tiene un inusual día con su cabeza por las nubes. Sus amigos están preocupados, pero sólo su contemporáneo puede entender su sentir.“Percibió la intensa mirada de Senku en su persona, Gen le devolvió el gesto, ahora ambos viéndose a los ojos. A veces parecía que no fuera él el mentalista, teniendo en cuenta la facilidad con la que Senku lo leía como libro abierto.”
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Nostalgia

No estaba seguro de si podía quejarse de su vida actual. Es decir, en términos de necesidades básicas lo tenía todo: un techo donde dormir, comida, agua, inclusive interacción y recreación social con amigos. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Estaba completamente consciente de que sonaba como un idiota desagradecido, lo cual él realmente sentía estaba muy alejado de la realidad. Gen se sabía, de hecho, en sumo afortunado; le debía todo lo que tenía a Senku y a los amables habitantes de la aldea Ishigami. Aún así...

Aún así había días, o mejor dicho, momentos,en los que no podía evitar añorar su vida anterior. Aquella nostalgia, desgraciadamente, lo llevaba acompañando desde el medio día, y se rehusaba a abandonarlo a pesar de ya haber comenzado la hora de cenar. Debido a su profesión como mentalista, no había permitido que sus amigos se dieran cuenta del estado melancólico en que se encontraba, pero el cansancio debido al trabajo del día ya empezaba a cobrar factura y era más difícil mantener la compostura.

Escuchó que Suika gritaba su nombre, y entre pestañeos confundidos tuvo que pedir que le repitiera la pregunta, pues no la había escuchado.

—Decía que no has comido nada —la niña comentaba preocupada—. ¿Te sientes bien?, ¿no te gustó el ramen?

Gen le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y unas muy suaves palmaditas en la parte superior de la máscara de sandía. Dio el primer sorbo a su cena.

—El ramen quedó especialmente sabroso hoy, Suika-chan.

Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron visiblemente a pesar de la máscara.

—¡Sí! —exclamó emocionada—, hoy me tocó ayudar a preparar la cena, ¡me esforcé mucho!

Gen no sabía de qué habían estado hablando sus amigos hasta ese entonces, pero la plática se tornó sencilla hacia que Suika era muy buena en la cocina, y Chrome molestando a Kohaku diciendo que hasta una niña tenía más habilidad que ella. Él los miraba divertido, en silencio, comiendo despacio. Cruzó la vista con Senku, que le dedicaba una expresión peculiar. Gen se limitó a esbozar una sonrisita y evadir su penetrante inspección visual.

Sabía que Senku era el único que podía entender sus sentimientos, hasta siendo siendo muy probable que fuera una experiencia compartida. La cosa era que no quería darle la impresión de que no confiaba en él, ni hacerle pensar que todo el trabajo que hacía no era suficiente.

Pensaba que algunas cosas era mejor no externarlas para no dar pie a banales e innecesarias preocupaciones.

//%%//%%//%%//

—Vaya, Mentalista,nunca habías estado tan fuera de sí —la voz de Senku lo hizo despertar de su embelesamiento—, usualmente para estas horas ya estás obligándome a irme a dormir.

—Hoy estabas especialmente concentrado, Senku-chan, no quería molestarte.

Senku alzó una ceja, incrédulo y burlón.

—Qué comprensivo resultaste —se mofó.

—Comprender a los demás es parte de mi trabajo —encogió los hombros.

—Y en eso eres muy bueno —admitió Senku, pausando su trabajo para poder mirarlo a la cara, de frente—; analizas hasta el más mínimo detalle para entender y dominar cualquier situación. Pero hoy bajaste tanto la guardia que hasta Chrome notó que algo te está molestando.

Ladeó la cabeza, pensativo. Meditó en si debía ser honesto o no. La inquisitiva mirada del científico le decía que sólo había una opción.

—Imagina que la petrificación no hubiera sucedido —empezó a formular—, imagina que hoy es una noche cualquiera de tu vida anterior. Dime, ¿qué estarías haciendo en estos momentos, Senku-chan?

Gen lo observaba con atención, en verdad interesado en su respuesta. Si la pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a Senku, éste sólo lo dejó ver por una fracción de segundo antes de reponerse.

—Considerando la hora que es, ya habría cenado mientras platicara con Byakuya por videochat. Entonces estaría en mi cuarto, simulando la trayectoria que seguiría mi último prototipo aeronáutico.

—Eso es tan propio de ti, Senku-chan —dijo Gen tras una risita. —Técnicamente estarías haciendo lo mismo que ahora, ¿no? Trabajar.

El joven asintió con seriedad.

—Los avances científicos nunca se detienen. No veo porqué he de hacerlo yo.

Gen sonrió ampliamente. La personalidad honesta de Senku, así como su puro y magnífico amor por la ciencia eran muy refrescantes para él. Cada día era inundado por su enérgica personalidad, y Gen no tenía de otra más que dejarse llevar, hundiéndose en él.

No era la primera vez que se preguntaba si, de no haber sucedido todo aquello, se habrían conocido. Siempre se contestaba lo mismo: no. Tenía la corazonada de que hubiera llegado a conocer su nombre debido a los noticieros, cuando la prensa lo presentara como el primer hombre en llegar a la Luna por sus propios medios. Gen se habría interesado, por supuesto, habría leído de Senku tanto como le fuese posible hallar en internet. Quizás lo habría invitado a uno de sus shows a modo de entrevista en un afán de poderle conocer, y muy probablemente Senku le rechazaría, estando al tanto de que se encontraban en polos opuestos del espectro profesional.

Senku lo escudriñaba con la vista como si pudiera leerle el tren de pensamiento, entornó los ojos.

—¿A qué viene la pregunta?, ¿qué estarías haciendo tú?

—Eso depende... Si tuviera show en días venideros, estaría repasando mis actos y ensayando mis líneas, probablemente no a esta hora, eh. Evitaría desvelarme para cuidar la apariencia —guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta. Senku le sonrió divertido.

—Y si no tuvieras trabajo próximo, ¿entonces qué?

—De seguro estaría acostado en mi sofá, compartiendo memes tontos, buscando compañía en  _Grindr_ —no pudo evitar notar el adorable sonrojo de Senku ante tal declaración—, ya sabes, sólo relajándome, teniendo como ruido de fondo una serie a la que no le estaría prestando atención.

Había estado sentado en el suelo, pero acomodó su postura para recostarse, su vista yendo hacia la ventana del observatorio. Suspiró con dramatismo.

—Supongo que sí soy el hombre más superficial del mundo, ¿a que sí?

Para su asombro, Senku se acostó a su lado, llevándose las manos a descansar en el abdomen, tenía una expresión seria en el rostro.

—No creo que tenga nada de malo que extrañes la vida moderna. Sería más extraño y preocupante que no lo hicieras —hizo una pausa, quizás eligiendo qué decir a continuación. —Yo sé que la humanidad volverá a lo que una vez fue, diez mil millones por ciento seguro. Eso incluye las comodidades diarias.

Se sintió relajar ante esas palabras, tal vez por la forma en que había sido pronunciadas, con tanta seguridad; tal vez por venir de la persona que las había dicho. O un toque de ambas cosas.

—¿Crees que alcancemos a vivirlo, Senku-chan? —la voz le salió casi en un susurro. De no ser por el silencio de la noche y la cercanía entre ambos no hubiera sido escuchado.

—No quisiera darte falsas esperanzas —admitió Senku con un dejo de tristeza en su voz—, pero me gusta pensar que sí.

Si fuera otra persona habría agradecido directamente el apoyo, pero Gen decidió que era mejor no salir de su personaje, en parte para no hacer más pesado el ambiente. Lo que menos faltaba era poner tristón al jefe de la aldea y principal pilar científico de la civilización actual.

—No, no, no —replicó con un cantarín tono de voz. —Las cosas que extraño de la época moderna sólo podré disfrutarlas mientras sea joven y atractivo —batió sus pestañas exageradamente, ganando así una risa de su interlocutor. —No te burles, Senku-chan, estoy siendo sincero. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme de viejo y aún así creando un perfil en una  _app_ de citas, sería vergonzoso —enfatizó escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

—Ah, Mentalista, ¿acaso estás rechazando mi compañía?

—¿¡Eh!?

Senku se veía complacido de sí mismo.

—Yo pensé que te satisfaría saber que en el futuro podrás relajarte tumbado en un cómodo sillón, teniendo como ruido blanco algún programa de producción barata, mientras disfrutas de mi compañía.

Gen casi se ahoga con su propia tos, sentía la cara caliente. Pero se compuso en un santiamén. La sonrisa engreída de Senku hacía latir más aprisa su corazón.

—Pues no sabía que contaba con tal propuesta, Senku-chan, obviamente es una preocupación menos ahora —respondió alegremente.

Durante varios minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, cayendo en un confortable y familiar silencio.

Sin embargo Gen volvió a perderse dentro de sí nuevamente. No era tan banal ni superficial como exclamaba a los cuatro vientos en pro de su personaje, y esperaba que Senku estuviera al tanto de eso. Así como extrañaba comodidades mundanas del día a día, había varias ocasiones en que lamentaba la pérdida de avances sociales, descubrimientos arqueológicos, las publicaciones de joyas literarias, incluyendo los hermosos trabajos de las artes plásticas.

Sinceramente deseaba que, tarde o temprano, los expertos en todas esas áreas que “hacían más mundo al mundo” pudieran ser despertados. Seguro que se convertiría en una maravillosa mezcla entre trabajos resucitados y las ideas frescas de la nueva humanidad.

Percibió la intensa mirada de Senku en su persona, Gen le devolvió el gesto, ahora ambos viéndose a los ojos. A veces parecía que no fuera él el mentalista, teniendo en cuenta la facilidad con la que Senku lo leía como libro abierto.

—¿Aún te sientes mal? —inquirió Senku. —¿Hay algo más que te preocupe?

Negó suavemente.

—Sólo llegaba a la conclusión de que la humanidad es sumamente afortunada de contar con alguien como tú.

Senku pareció en verdad disfrutar el cumplido, pero hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia.

—Como dirían en aquella película: “la vida se abre camino”.

Gen se llevó las manos a la boca en excesiva emoción de sorpresa.

—¡Referencias a la cultura pop! Estoy más que bastante sorprendido, Senku-chan. Ya decía yo que era imposible que hubieras pasado toda tu vida sólo viendo documentales.

Senku estaba apenado, tenía las mejillas coloradas y movía sus extremidades de forma torpe y brusca.

—Esa es prácticamente una película de culto, ¡deja de molestarme!

El ambiente regresó a tornarse relajado. Se quedaron acostados en el observatorio, hablando de todo y nada hasta que el sopor los venció.

Gen se fue a dormir con mejor humor del que se había levantado. Siempre había visto a Senku con admiración, notando la determinación imparable con la que alcanzaba sus metas. Lo tenía en tal estima que a veces era fácil olvidarse de que era sólo un chico también, un joven con sus propios fantasmas, temores e inseguridades. Ya le haría saber que contaba con él para todo.

Lo bueno que ahora estaban juntos, pensaba Gen, lo bueno que ahora estaban juntos y podían apoyarse el uno al otro.

** Fin **

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien no sabe qué es Grindr, pues es una app de citas (como Tinder pues) pero sólo para hombres. Y la película que se menciona es, por supuesto, Jurassic Park.
> 
> Siendo honesta no sé si la historia tiene mucho sentido, pero he estado tan ansiosa y cansada estos días que no pienso tan claramente.


End file.
